


Game Over

by JoeyTaylor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Death, Gen, Happy Halloween, Murder, ennead, fleeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyTaylor/pseuds/JoeyTaylor
Summary: A flight through the night...
Collections: Ennead Ficlets





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Did someone call for a Bad Ending?

The rain flooded the streets as Amane fled along the darkened roads. The cloud blocked the skies, hiding the light of the moon and stars, leaving only the street lamps to light the way.

Not that the skies would have been visible even if the skies had been clear, not anymore.

 _‘What do you think running will do?’_ The voice in her head cackled, _‘You belong to me now. I’ll always be with you.’_

“Shut up. Just shut up.” She kept running, unable to stop. If she stopped, she would have to process what had just happened and she could not. Not yet. She was not ready to accept it.

Shadowy creatures roamed the streets, hunting what little victims were left after the initial Shadow Storm’s brutal unleashing, which had ripped through Domino when…

_‘You’re the one who gave me the opening. Who lured the little light into my grasp…’_

Amane shook her head and kept running, the sounds of her pounding feet and rapidly beating heart not enough to drown out the screams of those whose souls were being devoured by the darkness.

It was not her fault.

She could not, would not believe it.

She could not have known…

_‘You knew. You always knew…’_

The sight of a sanctuary, one of the only places in Domino her frenzied, frantic mind had thought to go, pushed her the last few yards and she slammed opened the great wooden doors as she stumbled inside, vision blurred by tears…

_‘You honestly think that this place can stop me?’_

“Please… please shut up.” She gasped out, grasping the back of one of the pews and trying to ignore the red running off her hands, flowing much faster than it should have because of the rain water it had mixed with.

_‘You belong to me. You gave your half of your soul to me when you sealed our contract by giving the Pharaoh’s Brat to me…’_

She’d done no such thing.

She could not have known what would happen when she had invited Yugi to stay the night after their Game Night had run over and it had gotten too late for her friend to walk home safely.

…her former friend…

Water mixed red continued to drip off of the girl as she staggered her way down the aisle, tears mixing with the water dripping down her face as she fell to her knees in front of the alter, hands coming together as she closed her eyes to pray for forgiveness.

Instead of finding some form of peace, memories flickered through her mind.

Her body, completely out of her control, stood over her sleeping friend, knife in hand…

Blood spurting everywhere…

And the light dying in amethyst eyes as the blade entered their owner’s chest again and again…

Amane’s heart had shattered long before the seal on the Shadows had.

Fleeing the scene, unable to handle the sight of her friend’s body, had been the only thing she had been able to do and now, as Shadow creatures, allowed in by her entrance to the divine sanctuary, tore through the church behind her, she lost her fight for control of her body.

 _‘You don’t have to worry, little one…’_ The voice whispered as she felt herself be dragged down and could not bring herself to fight it anymore, _‘This world doesn’t belong to you anymore and neither does your soul…’_


End file.
